Drop Your Toys and Don Your Hat
by gbindahouse
Summary: What happens when the Republic of Greater East Asia decide that the Program is not enough? They take survivors and create a team based fight to the death. The "Fortress Experiment" has just begun!
1. Fortress Experiment

Chapter 1: Fortress Experiment

In the Republic of Greater East Asia, an annual project is played simply dubbed "The Program" where 42 High School pupils, 21 male and 21 female and usually of the same class, are forced to fight to the death with no chances of escape.

Though malicious and a staple to the totalitarian regime, there was promise for god fortune upon those who remained of the teenagers. Each survivor every year was rewarded a lifetime pension and a card autographed by the Great Dictator. Of course, the true prize was far more significant, the guarantee that such a fate would never befall the survivor ever again, a silent promise that their eyes will never glaze over the red that flowed from their friends ever again.

In one handshake, that promise would be destroyed.

Three weeks after the latest Program came to an end with Kazumaru Saotome leaving the program with a red and wet cleaver, the 523rd Great Dictator made a speech. A speech that raised a new fear among The Republic's youth:

"My beloved comrades of The Republic of Greater East Asia. It has come to my attention that as our nation grows, so do the threat of attack from nations outside our own. I talk of the evil that is America and the rest of the vile Western world that challenges us. With this possibility, comes fear...fear that unless we brace ourselves for a war to guard our freedom, then the West will take this Republic, and the Imperials will rise again to enforce a dogma no comrade should ever come to bare!"

Many a cry of outrage erupted from the streets of loyal supporters of the Republic flooded to see the image of the Great Dictator. Kazumara proceeded to hear this news from the radio that proved as his only contact outside his dilapidated apartment thanks to the Republic of Greater East Asia:

"In face of this threat, I have announced an amendment to The Program. 'The last 18 survivors shall be recruited into a specialised training program where they shall fight each other in teams of 9. For every fatality, a new survivor will take their place until one of the teams has been absolutely defeated. The victorious team will then be rewarded, their images engraved onto the propaganda of our armies, their training leading our battle-worthy comrades against the enemy, their strength shall hold the Republic of Greater East Asia higher until we stand as giants over our enemies!"

The Dictator was then interfered by a combustion of approving cheers and roars. Kazumaru gasped, "No...no way!" He jumped out of his seat and paced around the house distressed as the Dictator continued as the audience calmed:

"An associate and loyal supporter of the Republic of Greater East Asia, Mr Saxton Hale, has informed me that the survivors will be ensured the highest end training his company of comrades Mann Co can provide. Not a single coin shall be spared on his part from the contribution to the survivors' training. At this very moment, the survivors are coming forth to take arms in the extension to the program, the Fortress Experiment it shall be-"

As if on cue, Kazumaru's door echoed the hefty knocks of armed soldiers, Kazumaru opened the door to the men, accompanied by a tall woman in a peculiar half-red and half-blue business suit with an armband with an old-fashioned microphone printed on it. The woman exhaled nicotine smoke over Kazumaru's shoulder, her aged appearance and cold eyes left Kazumaru dark and barren.

"You are Kazumaru Saotome correct?" The woman hissed, the vapours of smoke curling like a serpent's forked tongue as she asked. Kazumaru nodded weakly, resistance from the "Fortress Experiment" was dead before it could even see life. The woman inhaled her cigarette once more, "Good, now come with me!" she ordered, marching away from Kazumaru's apartment, the soldiers trained their rifles at Kazumaru's head, the slightest twitch could kill him, destroy him, join him with his lost friends.

The woman lead Kazumaru to a van, its detail seemed dull, only with thick plates of grey metal seemed visible. A soldier threw the back doors opened and another hoisted Kazumaru and tossed him in, his head dazed from the impact on the back wall and his stance crumbled to his knees. "Now Master Saotome, before we continue, I'd like to give a word of congratulations to surviving the Program, if it is as vile as I hear, you'll be perfect for this job." The Woman hissed.

Kazumaru faced the woman and stammered, "Wh-who are you?"

The woman replied, "My name will be of no importance to you Master Saotome so don't bother trying to learn it." She puffed another cloud of smoke before adding, "However, seeing as you had the intelligence to ask, I shall reward you with this: I am called the Administrator, and you'll address me as such."

Kazumaru groggily lifted his left leg in a bid to stand, as his foot was placed on the floor a soldier loaded his gun. "Don't move!" the loaded gun man commanded as another soldier cuffed Kazumaru's wrists behind him. Cuffed, Kazumaru was tossed back first to the side as the soldiers then took to their seats.

"Do not worry about the pain you are feeling, you will get used to it." The Administrator concluded as the doors closed, light of the outdoors dying away at the Administrator's final words: "Over time."

Huddled among armed men, Kazumaru drifted into the past, the van's bumps rocking him into a memory:

"_...Every one of you will kill each other until only one remains. That survivor will be rewarded with a lifetime pension and, the greatest gift of all, a card autographed by the Great Dictator himself." Hiro Takeshi announced._

_ A student, Matsuda Tajiri, rose from his desk and ranted, "This is an outrage! None of us here deserve to turn against each other under the name of a man we know nothing of! Worst of all, you choose to murder our teacher before us just to make us comply? I refuse to-"_

_ Mr Takeshi fired a bullet into Matsuda's forehead, the corpse stood momentarily before the force of three more bullets into Matsuda's stomach knocked the cadaver onto its seat. The body tipped towards Kazumaru's desk, the head knocking onto it facing Kazumaru._

_ Several student's shrieked before another round was fired, this time in the air, Mr Takeshi sneered, "If anyone else wishes to register a complaint, simply put it, don't!" Kazumaru watched over the frightened students including one girl, Naomi Takami gently sobbed as those close to her were slowly fading from life..._

Kazumaru's memory faded as he regained awareness of the present, he woke up in an area that proved to be in no way, shape or form to be the inside of the van he last recalled being.

He stood up to look around him, he was inside some kind of locker room from what Kazumaru could tell, cabinets on either sides with an assortment of clothes and belongings stuffed in them, on one wall stood a tall silver locker with a first aid insignia on it, along with another sign which Kazumaru concluded was ammunition.

Kazumaru walked towards the metal locker and opened it, the doors swung open, revealing a crate crammed with an assortment of bullets, rounds, grenades, rockets and so on, a medical box and the odd object placed in there perhaps for safe keeping...though Kazumaru was left wondering what a jar of urine was doing inside.

Kazumaru then noticed a pinned up notice addressed to him. Kazumaru tugged the paper off and opened it, reading:

"As you are the first one here, you will have to wait before your team is fully ready. Change into your uniform provided in the cabinet with "Soldier" written on it. Your weapons will also be in there."

Kazumaru turned around and investigated the cabinets. It didn't take long for him to reach the one named "Soldier", as it was the second closest to the far wall, leading into a small room with transparent glass doors. Kazumaru changed into his uniform, the red jacket with three grenades strapped on a belt that wrapped around it, a large helmet proved so large it obscured Kazumaru's vision, a pair of combat trousers and of course a pair of tough though worn boots.

In his uniform, Kazumaru then glimpsed down at the weapons, one was a small flip head shovel the second was a pump action single barrelled shotgun and finally, a large rocket launcher.

Kazumaru lifted the rocket launcher, turning it around and gazing at it in different directions, "What have I gotten myself into?" Kazumaru whispered to himself as he observed the weapon and its components.


	2. Meet The Survivors

Chapter 2: Meet the Survivors

Kazumaru began to load his weapons when another survivor was brought into the room; a 22 year old Akane Iwane was lead into the room with a note in her hand. Kazumaru only gave her a slight glance but it was enough, she had long dark braided hair over one shoulder and was dressed as though she had just been doing the dishes with her light coloured apron and latex gloves.

"Excuse me, could you help me with something?" Akane asked Kazumaru, he looked up to her gemstone eyes as she then asked, "I was wondering if you might help me with something, I was given this note that says "Engineer" but I can't for the life of me understand what it means."

Kazumaru stood up and wondered down the cabinets, he didn't see the word "Engineer" on his side of the wall, but on the other side, closest to the glass doors a cabinet read "Engineer". "I was told to change into my uniform in my cabinet." Kazumaru stated, not even looking at Akane, "I believe they'd want you to do the same miss-"

"Oh, Iwane. I'm Akane Iwane." Akane butted in as she looked into her cabinet, she turned to Kazumaru "Oh, are you by any chance-"

"Kazumaru Saotome. Yeah, latest survivor of the Program." Kazumaru confessed, raising no enthusiasm over his achievement. "I guess you also fought in the program didn't you Miss Iwane?"

"Oh yes I did...it was 7 years ago, I never thought I'd have to do anything like that ever again." Akane remarked as she laid out her uniform in a neat fashion on the nearby bench. She folded the overalls and red shirt as she continued, "I can't say I'm exactly ready for any battle now, I haven't raised any weapon ever since that program. I've just been living my life with my husband, poor Ryo, he's possibly worried sick." She paused for a moment, her eyes widened with shock at the shotgun in her hands, similar to that of Kazumaru's.

Akane placed the shotgun down slowly, as if frightened by its mere presence, "Oh silly me, here I am blabbering on about my life and I know nothing about you." She chuckled to Kazumaru, "Are you missing your family Kazumaru?"

Kazumaru sighed, proceeding to load his rocket launcher, "My parents are...no longer existent. As for my extended family, the less they hear of me, the happier they will be."

Akane began to remove her apron as a small gasp past her lips upon hearing Kazumaru's story, "That, That's terrible! How could they just abandon you like that?"

Kazumaru walked over to the supply locker to collect more rockets, only adding "You wouldn't understand Mrs Iwane; I'd rather not go on about it."

After a while, the guards then pushed in yet another survivor, this man was Takuya Kuno, best known as a propaganda singer. Akane, now in her uniform bar the helmet and goggles greeted, "Oh hello there, you here over the Fortress Experiment?"

Takuya nodded, his eyes wandered over the note he was left. "Sniper? What does that mean?" he asked.

Akane peered down her aisle of cabinets and pointed at the one a cabinet away from her own. "Oh this says "Sniper" perhaps this is your cabinet." She looked over at Kazumaru who was now toying with his shovel. "Hey Kazumaru, we have another friend. This is err...what is your name?"

Kazumaru tilted his head so the helmet would allow him to see the newcomer. He stammered, "Y-Y-You are Takuya Kuno? The Takuya Kuno?"

Takuya Kuno sighed, his eyes rolling as he observed his uniform "Yeah that's me, 'the Great Dictator's little song bird'. 'The Republic's Showman'. 19 year old Takuya Kuno." He then slipped the leather kookaburra hat on his head and he continued to rummage through his newly given cabinet.

"Well err Takuya, I'm Akane Iwane. And this is Kazumaru Saotome, this year's program winner." Akane introduced herself and Kazumaru to Takuya, though he lacked any attention to the pair, rather Takuya was more curious over his newly acquainted Sniper Rifle.

"Huh, whatever I've been roped into, they sure have better weapons than in the Program." Takuya remarked, looking down the rifle's sights and then looking at the build of the Sniper Rifle itself.

Next to arrive was a lanky man of 24, Satoshi Ariga, or rather not so much arrives as be dragged in the facility kicking and screaming.

"I CAN'T BE IN THE PROGRAM AGAIN I HAVE A 400M SPRINT TO PRACTISE FOR! IT'S IN THE NAME OF THE GREAT DICTATOR, HOW COULD YOU DARE-"he roared, stopping only for the guards tossing him in the room face first to the floor.

As the guards slammed the door behind them, Akane, now trying to tuck some of her hair under the helmet, rushes to the man's aid, "Excuse me sir, are you alright?" she asked, Takuya breaking himself from the Sniper Rifle to hoist the stranger up.

Satoshi rises, angered by his situation he shoves Takuya aside to vent some fury, "I served in the program AND I support the Republic's Athlete Army and they treat me with what? Recruiting me as a-" holds up his card to read it ""Scout", I mean come on, why not just go all out and call me "Cannon Fodder" cause that is the honest truth of-"

Fed up with the whines of this man, Kazumaru locates the "Scout" cabinet neighbouring his own. He grabs the aluminium baseball bat and tosses it into Satoshi's abdomen, Satoshi catches it but the force of the hit winds him momentarily. Kazumaru then snaps, "Look so far I don't see anyone here who has willingly joined this 'Fortress Experiment', so you'd best just pipe down because we don't want any of it!"

Satoshi glared at the commanding youth before slinging his newly-obtained bat over his shoulder. "Fine, name's Satoshi Ariga." He states, his hand out to shake. Kazumaru shrugs and shakes it in return, only for Satoshi to pull him in and hiss "Team or not, you stay out of my way." He then walked over to his cabinet and changed.

More and more survivors arrived, the room was now circulating with hot air and panic as everyone contemplated their fates, Kazumaru saw the panic fade in time, back to over three weeks ago:

..._Kazumaru, armed with his appointed weapon, a rusted crowbar rushed across the deprived landscape, the area was to become forbidden any minute. Bullets whistled past him as a desperate Ryoga fires at him with his Smith & Wesson._

_ "Get back here, damn you!" Ryoga cursed as Kazumaru jumped over the cadaver of Yuuki. Ryoga stumbling over her and shooting himself in the leg, his bloody cries of agony and distress slowed Kazumaru down._

_ "Please...help me." Ryoga hollered, limping towards Kazumaru with a face of death. Kazumaru, standing just at the border of the zone watched Ryoga suffer, should I help Kazumaru thought, Could I live with the guilt of leaving him for dead? No..._

_ Kazumaru rushed to Ryoga's aid and hoisted him on his back, the two rushing out of the zone._

_ "1800 hours, we made it!" Kazumaru gasped, standing inches of the forbidden zone._

_ "Yes...thank you." Ryoga gasped, an ugly grin scarred across his face as he loaded his gun, "But sorry I can't return the favour!"_

_ "You-you wouldn't!" Kazumaru quipped, fear and betrayal emanated from him as the revolver's barrel pointed up at Kazumaru. "How could you be like this? There is no reason for playing this game!"_

_ "I cannot die Kaz!" Ryoga barked out using Kazumaru's nickname "I cannot just let this game kill me off like I mean nothing. I am a human being goddamnit! I can't-"he spluttered._

_ A round drilled through Ryoga's cranium, remnants of blood squirting out the hole on the other side of his head as Ryoga's life expired. Panicked, Kazumaru grabbed Ryoga's Smith & Wesson and fired shots in the direction of the round, running sporadically as he did so..._

The ramble of the Red donned survivors ended with a burst from the P.A system, "Attention, this is the Administrator speaking."

Teammates murmured amongst each other. The pig-tailed 17 year old Medic Sakura Hibiki conversed with her cousin, the 28 year old Demolitions Expert (or rather, Demoman) Yuji, asking "Who's the Administrator?"

Yuji shrugged his Grenade Launcher hopping from his right shoulder as he did, answering "No idea Sakura."

"For the duration of this Fortress Experiment, I shall inform you on important reports and updates, be they on the battles or the experiment itself." The PA explained, "As you are aware, the Great Dictator has authorised my employer with responsibility over the Fortress Experiment, whereby until the experiment, or yourselves, expire, we will proceed to train you in combat, mainly through objective-based warfare against your enemy."

The towering behemoth that was 30 year old Jun Yagami snarled, spinning the Minigun as he questioned, "Enemy? Who dares fight against the Republic?"

The PA system hissed, "The enemy has no proper name. They are vile creatures, they are your technological equals and they are demons from parts unknown to you. They are simply called BLU."

32 year old Nobu Sato twirled the butterfly knife in his gloved hands, the heavy breath of a mysterious asbestos suited man with a heavy gas mask slithering down Nobu's neck as the Administrator proceeded, "Now, to avoid the possibility of someone tampering with this experiment, the locations where we take you shall be known only by their code names. Currently, you are in the RED base of 2Fort."

Kazumaru tipped his helmet up as he murmured, "2Fort?" the name seemed odd to Kazumaru, though considering where he was, such a gripe as a place's codename seemed very low on the list.

"Here, your objective is simple. Break into BLU team's base and steal the briefcase containing vital intelligence whilst protecting your own. I hope you are all ready, as the mission begins in 60 seconds." The PA system explained.

Everyone started loading their weapons, rushing into position and bracing for war. Kazumaru stood next to Akane who was consulting a small console in a bid to find out what she should be doing.

"Mission begins in thirty seconds."

Kazumaru swung the hefty Rocket launcher onto his shoulder as he waited for the doors to open.

"Five"

Kazumaru's grip tightened.

"Four"

Teeth clenched.

"Three"

Holding his breath. Kazumaru felt his legs weaken, how could he be so frightened when less than a month ago he was in the Earth's answer to Hell?

Perhaps it was nothing more than Limbo.

The countdown ended and the doors opened, the RED clothed survivors rushed out into 2Fort, the experiment begins.


	3. BLU but red all over

Chapter 3: BLU but red all over

Kazumaru ran out of the base and into the barn like exterior of 2Fort. "What is this, a farm?" he choked, an abandoned bale of hay giving an impression of such, he then crept leftwards leading outside to a balcony.

Standing there with a Chelsea smile on his face was Takuya, firing his rifle down towards various blue coloured people. Takuya snickered, firing another round through a Heavy's forehead "Now this is something I can get used to."

Kazumaru hugged against the wall as he peered out to observe his environment, the occasional ring of Takuya's Sniper Rifle and the crying victims that followed breaking his concentration. Outside the base was a small patch of ground separated from the BLUs base and land by a small though sunk into a pool of water, a bridge joining the two sides. Kazumaru also noticed the fences that imprisoned both sides.

"I wonder" Kazumaru thought, the idea being cut off as an explosion shrieks in the air, accompanied by a flying Yuji Hibiki, his Stickybomb launcher at hand as he soared across to the enemy battlements, "Was that for real?" Kazumaru stammered, the image bamboozling him.

Just outside of the RED base, a beep chimed in Kazumaru's ears. Curious, he left Takuya to his manic killing spree and approached a small red turret. It pivoted on the axis provided by the three legged stand, beeping once as it changed direction.

Suddenly from the doorway leading underground, a blue clothed enemy charged towards him. Kazumaru hopped back as the enemy Pyro unleashed his flamethrower in a bid to burn him. Automatically, the little sentry engaged sight on the Pyro and launched rounds into him with its singular barrel. Though hurt, the Pyro continued to chase after Kazumaru, the flamethrower eventually burning at his uniform.

"Argh, fire!" he gasped. Desperate, Kazumaru launched a single rocket from his rocket launcher, the knockback pushing Kazumaru upwards and the explosion unleashed an explosion of excruciating pain, further pushing him into the air as the enemy exploded from the rocket.

The agony of the explosion left the sensation of burning on his legs, numbed only by the actual flames left by the now no longer existent adversary. The embers burned into his skin as death slowly clasped his shoulder and drag him body down into the afterlife.

Mocking Death, a beam of red, luminous light homed onto him and extinguished the fires that plagued him. His strength, once lost by fighting now renewed thanks to the mysterious red beam.

"Hey, this 'Medi Gun' thing can even extinguish fires!" the 17 year old Sakura gasps in surprise, Kazumaru rises back up with his rocket launcher slung back onto his shoulder.

"Th-th-thanks Medic." Kazumaru panted the flecks of burnt skin dropping off his body and replenished by newly regenerated skin.

"The name's Sakura, Sakura Hibiki. There's no need to call me Medic!" She smiled as Kazumaru reloaded his weapon, replying with his own name.

"We have taken the enemy intelligence!" The Administrator bellowed from the PA system, Sakura pricking her ears up to this news.

"My cousin must have the briefcase; we've got to help him!" Sakura commanded, tapping at her Medi Gun, "Head to the BLU base and help me get to my cousin! If he retreats, you have to cover for Yuji whilst he retreats with the briefcase! I'll help you."

Kazumaru nodded as the duo rushed down the stairs and out the door leading to outside. The two rushed towards the bridge as a BLU Scout hops and strafes around an antagonised juggernaut Jun Yagami unleashing his Minigun in every direction to slay the foe.

"Come on tubby, hit me! HIT ME!" the BLU Scout mocked as he dodged the Minigun toting man continues desperately to kill his enemy, the Scout pelting him with his Pistol as a source of teasing.

Stray bullets flew towards the Soldier-Medic pair; the bullets passing right through them as if such projectiles did not exist. Kazumaru sparks a conclusion, "If the Heavy's bullets didn't hurt me or Sakura, then maybe-" he thinks, suddenly he launched a rocket once more, this one landing at the Scout's feet knocking the young sprite into the air with a yelp of shock giving him away.

Jun snapped towards the direction of the cry and commenced firing into the suspended Scout. The corpse only leaving a loud roar to escape the Heavy's mouth. Noticing Kazumaru and Sakura, he scowled, "What are you waiting for? Go, get the intelligence!" Jun commanded, Kazumaru proceeded into the enemy base.

As the pair entered the BLU territory, Sakura slightly quivered and she paused, "I-I hear something!" she whispered.

Kazumaru crept quietly forward, the beeping of a turret similar to the one in the RED base was growing louder and yet it seemed different. The beeps were came two at a time as opposed to one, whatever could this mean Kazumaru pondered.

Reloading the rocket launcher, he whispered to Sakura, "Alright, there seems to be some kind of automated turret around this corner. You keep next to me and we'll charge through it."

Sakura squeaked in shock, "Hold on! An automated turret? That sounds suicidal!" her Medi Gun rattled as she jittered.

Kazumaru smiled "Relax, there was one at our base and it was close to harmless, I can pump a few rockets into the turret and it'll become scrap!" he explained before inhaling sharply, "Ready?"

On cue, the Medi Gun roared a noise with its barrel conducting electricity, the sudden effect gave Sakura a shock as she hopped. She looked down on the reading atop her Medi Gun: "100%" accompanied by a small box highlighted reading: "Ubercharge Ready"

"Well my Gun is ready...Ubercharge Ready..."Sakura muttered, continuing to glare down on her Medi Gun, wondering what it was talking about.

"Alright then, let's move!" Kazumaru commanded, immediately he rushed around the corner to catch a glance of the turret.

A sudden bleep of awareness rose from the blue turret, targeting Kazumaru it released a hail of bullets from its pair of Gatling guns attached to it sides.

Though releasing a rocket, the turret's hail forced Kazumaru back, its bullets tearing through Kazumaru like a pair of scissors through ribbon.

The sight of Kazumaru's body slowly fading into death's grip and Sakura's vain efforts to keep him alive through her Medi Gun, Sakura began to panic as she fumbled with her Medi Gun, desperately thinking of something to stop this, slamming on every button and switch she could see.

A bright hue of red sparked and illuminated the pair, Kazumaru roared as a sudden spike of energy coursed through his veins, the turret's bullets nothing but faint dents on Kazumaru like he was metal.

Launching more rockets, the crimson soldier left the turret as mere scrap and waste, the shock of his current state left Kazumaru only half a second to look at himself as the red glow over himself and Sakura behind him shorted out before vanishing completely.

Kazumaru stammered, "What...the hell...was THAT!" he shouted, turning round to Sakura in hope that she knew, Sakura glanced back down at her Medi Gun: "0%".

"Ah, I get it...that must have been this "Ubercharge" the gun was on about!" Sakura gasped.

Just as Kazumaru began to order Sakura to move on, a rather battered Yuji started rushing past them, a shattered green bottle in one hand and a blue briefcase of sorts in the other. He shouted to the pair as he past, "Run for your lives, angry man incoming!" he headed outside, papers from the briefcase flying off behind him.

"Angry man?" Sakura questioned, Kazumaru peeked out of the opening to which Yuji exited to pass them, before him stood a large imposing man, carrying a minigun similar to Jun's. The 'Angry Man' spun up his gun and unleashed a storm of bullets at Kazumaru at the sight of him, slowly waddling towards the young man.

"It's a Heavy!" Kazumaru hissed at Sakura, "Retreat!" he ordered as the pair pursued Yuji, the roar of the minigun fading as the two retreated, with Sakura fleeing ahead of him, Kazumaru eventually reached outside, only for him to stare down the barrel of a rocket launcher.

"Surrender now maggot!" the BLU soldier hissed, Kazumaru froze in his tracks at the sight of the rocket down the barrel, the minigun's cries slowly raising its volume behind him and over the BLU Soldier's shoulder, Sakura rushing into the RED base. "We have got you surrounded!" the soldier barked as the Heavy slowly stood behind Kazumaru, his apple bounced into his head and thumped like a war drum. The cackles of his enemies left nothing more than sweat collected beneath his helmet.

"Victory!" The Administrator announced into the PA system surrounding the area, the pair that surrounded Kazumaru however dropped their firearms and held their arms in the air and fled, Kazumaru watched the two spread out as Satoshi rushed after the soldier with a Scattergun in his hands, its barrels aflame as he pumped the ragdolls of former foes with hot lead, "Return back to the base, your victory has left your team reward." The Administrator hissed, obeying Kazumaru trotted back to the wooden base.

**A/N: I have decided to do two things, first is that I will provide an item per class after every battle so that I don't need fifty thousand chapters of this thing to cover as much of Team Fortress 2 as possible (Promotional items will be excluded from this series) and second, I am willing to allow reviewers to vote on who they want to kill from the RED team (excluding Kazumaru Saotome) along with reasons. You may just decide how the game flows ;)**


End file.
